6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:NekoSavior
Hey! Welcome to the 6teen Wiki! We're glad to have you here. Thanks for your edit to the Major Unfaithfulness page. Feel free to leave a message anytime on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lizcat68 (Talk) 05:17, 13 December 2010 Adding a page to categories You add a page to categories by clicking the edit button, scrolling to the bottom of the page, and clicking "Add Category." Once you have done this, type in "Stores" and press the Enter key. Hope this helps! XYDUX 02:28, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Friend/Your Profile Hi! Xydux here, and I was wondering if you would like to become my friend on this wiki? P.S.: I would suggest editing your profile, because I would like to know what your particular aims on this wiki are. XYDUX 04:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Edits I think you're doing very well. Again, thanks for all the pics!!! P.S. Please sign your posts with four tildes (XYDUX 18:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC)) or by using the Signature button-XYDUX 18:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC). I have, quite honestly, no clue-XYDUX}. Jen This could be considered true, as she once had a "girl crush." It has not been proven true, however. Thank you for telling me about it. Re: False info You're right on that. The editor in question is AstroCreep2010, who seems to be convinced that Jen is "bisexual" even though she is actually not. I've warned him before about not putting that kind of edit in without having proof to back it up (which he does not have) and so have a few other editors and, AFAIK, even an administrator, but he just ignores all those warnings and continues to put that into the trivia section of Jen's page anyway. Old School Fan 08:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Cory Halder Could you do me a favor and add a bunch of pictures from Breaking Up with the Boss' Son to that page and add a photo of Cory to the Cory Halder page? Thanks, . Chat Are you using Monobook? The chat doesn't work on that. Beyond that, I'm not sure what the problem would be. You could try emptying your cache (my solution to everything when I don't know what to do). I'll be on the chat for a few minutes, in case you try it and it works. If not, I don't know what to do. Eps Any expansion would be welcome, however the pages that most urgently need help would be those with the stub template at the top: Template:Stub Lights Out Plot section Can you help me out on the Plot section of the Lights Out page? It's very messy and very sloppy and I appreciate if you space it out into paragraphs, remove some points that belong in the Trivia section, and check for spelling and grammar errors. Thanks! ZapSpit it out! 13:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Hey, NekoSavior! Welcome back to the wiki! :Your pictures are on a majority of the pages on this wiki. How could you be forgotten? Seriously, you were a tremendous contributor, and we're glad to have you back.